Epilepsies constitute a diverse collection of brain disorders that affect about 3% of the population at some time in their lives (Annegers, 1996). An epileptic seizure can be defined as an episodic change in behaviour caused by the disordered firing of populations of neurons in the central nervous system. This results in varying degrees of involuntary muscle contraction and often a loss of consciousness. Epilepsy syndromes have been classified into more than 40 distinct types based upon characteristic symptoms, types of seizure, cause, age of onset and EEG patterns (Commission on Classification and Terminology of the International League Against Epilepsy, 1989). However the single feature that is common to all syndromes is the persistent increase in neuronal excitability that is both occasionally and unpredictably expressed as a seizure.
A genetic contribution to the aetiology of epilepsy has been estimated to be present in approximately 40% of affected individuals (Gardiner, 2000). As epileptic seizures may be the end-point of a number of molecular aberrations that ultimately disturb neuronal synchrony, the genetic basis for epilepsy is likely to be heterogeneous. There are over 200 Mendelian diseases which include epilepsy as part of the phenotype. In these diseases, seizures are symptomatic of underlying neurological involvement such as disturbances in brain structure or function. In contrast, there are also a number of “pure” epilepsy syndromes in which epilepsy is the sole manifestation in the affected individuals. These are termed idiopathic and account for over 60% of all epilepsy cases.
Idiopathic epilepsies have been further divided into partial and generalized sub-types. Partial (focal or local) epileptic fits arise from localized cortical discharges, so that only certain groups of muscles are involved and consciousness may be retained (Sutton, 1990). However, in generalized epilepsy, EEG discharge shows no focus such that all subcortical regions of the brain are involved. Although the observation that generalized epilepsies are frequently inherited is understandable, the mechanism by which genetic defects, presumably expressed constitutively in the brain, give rise to partial seizures is less clear.
The molecular genetic era has resulted in spectacular advances in classification, diagnosis and biological understanding of numerous inherited neurological disorders including muscular dystrophies, familial neuropathies and spinocerebellar degenerations. These disorders are all uncommon or rare and have simple Mendelian inheritance. In contrast, common neurological diseases like epilepsy, have complex inheritance where they are determined by multiple genes sometimes interacting with environmental influences. Molecular genetic advances in disorders with complex inheritance have been far more modest to date (Todd, 1999).
Most of the molecular genetic advances have occurred by a sequential three stage process. First a clinically homogeneous disorder is identified and its mode of inheritance determined. Second, linkage analysis is performed on carefully characterized clinical populations with the disorder. Linkage analysis is a process where the chromosomal localization of a particular disorder is narrowed down to approximately 0.5% of the total genome. Knowledge of linkage imparts no intrinsic biological insights other than the important clue as to where to look in the genome for the abnormal gene. Third, strategies such as positional cloning or the positional candidate approach are used to identify the aberrant gene and its specific mutations within the linked region (Collins, 1995).
Linkage studies in disorders with complex inheritance have been bedeviled by negative results and by failure to replicate positive findings. A sense of frustration permeates current literature in the genetics of complex disorders. Carefully performed, large scale studies involving hundreds of sibpairs in disorders including multiple sclerosis and diabetes have been essentially negative (Bell and Lathrop, 1996; Lernmark and Ott, 1998). An emerging view is that such disorders are due to the summation of many genes of small effect and that identification of these genes may only be possible with very large-scale association studies. Such studies on a genome-wide basis are currently impossible due to incomplete marker sets and computational limitations.
The idiopathic generalized epilepsies (IGE) are the most common group of inherited human epilepsy and do not have simple inheritance. Like other complex disorders, linkage studies in IGE have generated controversial and conflicting claims. Previous authors have suggested the possibility of multifactorial, polygenic, oligogenic or two locus models for the disease (Andermann, 1982; Doose and Baier, 1989; Greenberg et al., 1988a; 1992; Janz et al., 1992).
Two broad groups of IGE are now known—the classical idiopathic generalized epilepsies (Commission on Classification and Terminology of the International League Against Epilepsy, 1989) and the newly recognized genetic syndrome of generalized epilepsy with febrile seizures plus (GEFS+) (Scheffer and Berkovic, 1997; Singh et al., 1999).
The classical IGEs are divided into a number of clinically recognizable but overlapping sub-syndromes including childhood absence epilepsy, juvenile absence epilepsy, juvenile myoclonic epilepsy etc (Commission on Classification and Terminology of the International League Against Epilepsy, 1989; Roger et al., 1992). The sub-syndromes are identified by age of onset and the pattern of seizure types (absence, myoclonus and tonic-clonic). Some patients, particularly those with tonic-clonic seizures alone do not fit a specifically recognized sub-syndrome. Arguments for regarding these as separate syndromes, yet recognizing that they are part of a neurobiological continuum, have been presented previously (Berkovic et al. 1987; 1994; Reutens and Berkovic, 1995).
GEFS+ was originally recognized through large multi-generation families and comprises a variety of sub-syndromes. Febrile seizures plus (FS+) is a sub-syndrome where children have febrile seizures occurring outside the age range of 3 months to 6 years, or have associated febrile tonic-clonic seizures. Many family members have a phenotype indistinguishable from the classical febrile convulsion syndrome and some have FS+ with additional absence, myoclonic, atonic, or complex partial seizures. The severe end of the GEFS+ spectrum includes myoclonic-astatic epilepsy.
The cumulative incidence for epilepsy by age 30 years (proportion suffering from epilepsy at some time) is 1.5% (Hauser et al., 1993). Accurate estimates for the cumulative incidence of the IGEs are unavailable. In epidemiological studies where attempts are made to subclassify epilepsies, rather few cases of IGE are diagnosed, and many cases are unclassified. This is probably because cases are rarely directly examined by epileptologists. In clinic- or office-based series seen by experts, most cases are classifiable and IGEs account for about 25% of cases. This suggests that about 0.3% of the population suffer from IGE at some time.
In outbred populations many patients with classical IGE appear to be sporadic as siblings and parents are usually unaffected. Systematic EEG studies on clinically unaffected family members show an increase in age-dependent occurrence of generalized epileptiform discharges compared to controls. In addition, to the approximate 0.3% of the population with clinical IGE, systematic EEG studies suggest that about 1% of healthy children have generalized epileptiform discharges while awake (Cavazutti et al., 1980; Okubo et al., 1994).
Approximately 5-10% of first degree relatives of classical IGE probands have seizures with affected relatives usually having IGE phenotypes or febrile seizures. While nuclear families with 2-4 affected individuals are well recognized and 3 generation families or grandparent-grandchild pairs are occasionally observed (Italian League Against Epilepsy Genetic Collaborative Group, 1993), families with multiple affected individuals extending over 4 or more generations are exceptionally rare.
For GEFS+, however, a number of large multi-generation families showing autosomal dominant inheritance with incomplete penetrance are known. Similar to classical IGE, analysis of sporadic cases and small families with GEFS+ phenotypes does not suggest simple Mendelian inheritance. Indeed, bilineal inheritance, where there is a history of epilepsy on maternal and paternal sides, is observed in both GEFS+ and classical IGE families (Singh et al., 1999; Italian League Against Epilepsy Genetic Collaborative Group, 1993).
Within single families with classical IGE or GEFS+, affected individuals often have different sub-syndromes. The closer an affected relative is to the proband, the more similar are their sub-syndromes, and siblings often have similar sub-syndromes (Italian League Against Epilepsy Genetic Collaborative Group, 1993). Less commonly, families are observed where most, or all, known affected individuals have one classical IGE sub-syndrome such as childhood absence epilepsy or juvenile myoclonic epilepsy (Italian League Against Epilepsy Genetic Collaborative Group, 1993).
Importantly, sub-syndromes are identical in affected monozygous twins with IGE. In contrast, affected dizygous twins, may have the same or different sub-syndromes. Classical IGE and GEFS+ sub-syndromes tend to segregate separately (Singh et al., 1999).
In some inbred communities, pedigree analysis strongly suggests recessive inheritance for juvenile myoclonic epilepsy and other forms of IGE (Panayiotopoulos and Obeid, 1989; Berkovic et al., 2000). In such families, sub-syndromes are much more similar in affected siblings than in affected sib-pairs from outbred families. Recently, a family with an infantile form of IGE with autosomal recessive inheritance, confirmed by linkage analysis, was described in Italy (Zara et al., 2000).
Most work on the molecular genetics of classical IGEs has been done on the sub-syndrome of juvenile myoclonic epilepsy where a locus in proximity or within the HLA region on chromosome 6p was first reported in 1988 (Greenberg et al., 1988b). This finding was supported by two collaborating laboratories, in separate patient samples, and subsequently three groups provided further evidence for a 6p locus for juvenile myoclonic epilepsy in some, but not all, of their families. However, genetic defects have not been found and the exact locus of the gene or genes, in relationship to the HLA region, remains controversial. Strong evidence for linkage to chromosome 6 also comes from a study of a single large family with juvenile myoclonic epilepsy, but in this pedigree the locus is well outside the HLA region. A locus on chromosome 15q has also been suggested for juvenile myoclonic epilepsy, but was not confirmed by two other studies.
In general, the results of studies of the putative chromosomal 6p locus in the HLA region in patients with absence epilepsies or other forms of idiopathic generalized epilepsies have been negative. The major exception is that study of probands with tonic-clonic seizures on awakening, a sub-syndrome closely related to juvenile myoclonic epilepsy, suggests linkage to 6p.
Linkage for classical remitting childhood absence epilepsy remains elusive, but in a family with persisting absence evolving into a juvenile myoclonic epilepsy phenotype, linkage to chromosome 1p has been claimed. An Indian pedigree with persisting absence and tonic-clonic seizures may link to 8q24. Linkage to this region was also suggested by a non-parametric analysis in IGE, irrespective of subsyndrome, but was not confirmed in another study. Other loci for IGEs that have been reported in single studies include 3p14, 8p, 18 and possibly 5p. The unusual example of recessively inherited infantile onset IGE described in Italy maps to 16p in a single family.
Thus, like most disorders with complex inheritance, the literature on genetics of classical IGEs is confusing and contradictory. Some, and perhaps much, of this confusion is due to heterogeneity, with the likelihood of a number of loci for IGEs. The studies reviewed above were principally performed on multiple small families, so heterogeneity within and between samples is probable. Whether all, some, or none of the linkages reported above will be found to harbour relevant genes for IGE remains to be determined. Most of the studies reviewed above used analysis methods assuming Mendelian inheritance, an assumption that is not correct for outbred communities. Some studies used multiple models (autosomal recessive, autosomal dominant). Although parametric linkage analysis may be reliable in some circumstance of analyzing complex disease, it can lead to spurious findings as highlighted by the literature on linkage in major psychoses (Risch and Botstein, 1996).
In so far as GEFS+ is concerned, linkage analysis on rare multi-generation large families with clinical evidence of a major autosomal dominant gene have demonstrated loci on chromosomes 19q and 2q. Both the 19q and 2q GEFS+ loci have been confirmed in independently ascertained large families, and genetic defects have been identified. Families linked to 19q are known and a mutation in the gene for the β1 subunit of the neuronal sodium channel (SCN1B) has been identified (Wallace et al., 1998). This mutation results in the loss of a critical disulphide bridge of this regulatory subunit and causes a loss of function in vitro. Families linked to 2q are also known and mutations in the pore-forming α subunit of the neuronal sodium channel (SCN1A) have been identified (Australian provisional patent PR2203; Wallace et al., 2001b; Escayg et al., 2000). Studies on the more common small families with GEFS+ have not revealed these or other mutations to date.
In addition to the SCN1B and SCN1A mutations in GEFS+, four other gene defects have been discovered for human idiopathic epilepsies through the study of large families. Mutations in the alpha-4 subunit of the neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (CHRNA4) occur in the focal epilepsy syndrome of autosomal dominant nocturnal frontal lobe epilepsy (Australian patent AU-B-56247/96; Steinlein et al., 1995). Mutations in the gamma-2 subunit of the GABAA receptor (GABRG2) have been identified in childhood absence epilepsy, febrile seizures (including febrile seizures plus) and myoclonic epilepsy (PCT/AU01/00729; Wallace et al., 2001a). Finally, mutations in two potassium channel genes (KCNQ2 and KCNQ3) were identified in benign familial neonatal convulsions (Singh et al., 1998; Biervert et al., 1998; Charlier et al., 1998). Although initially regarded as a special form of IGE, this unusual syndrome is probably a form of inherited focal epilepsy.
Further to these studies, mutations in other genes have been identified to be causative of epilepsy. These include mutations in the beta-2 subunit (CHRNB2) of the neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (PCT/AU01/00541; Phillips et al., 2001) and the delta subunit (GABRD) of the GABAA receptor (PCT/AU01/00729).
A number of mouse models approximating human IGE are known. These mice mutants have ataxia in addition to generalized spike-and-wave discharges with absences or tonic-clonic seizures. Recessive mutations in calcium channel subunit genes have been found in lethargic (CACNB4), tottering/leaner (CACNA1A), and stargazer (CACNG2) mutants. The slow-wave epilepsy mouse mutant has a mutation in the sodium/hydrogen exchanger gene, which may have important downstream effects on pH-sensitive ion channels.
The human and mouse literature is now suggesting that the idiopathic epilepsies comprise a family of channelopathies with mutations in ion channel subunits of voltage-gated (eg SCN1A, SCN1B, KCNQ2, KCNQ3) or ligand-gated (eg CHRNA4, CHRNB2, GABRG2, GABRD) types. These channels are typically comprised of a number of subunits, specified by genes on different chromosomes. The stoichiometry and conformation of ion channel subunits are not yet well understood, but many have multiple subunits in a variety of combinations.
The involvement of ion channels in other neuro/physiological disorders has also been observed (reviewed in Dworakowska and Dolowy, 2000). Mutations in voltage-gated sodium, potassium, calcium and chloride channels as well as ligand-gated channels such as the acetylcholine and GABA receptors may lead to physiological disorders such as hyper- and hypo-kalemic periodic paralysis, myotonias, malignant hyperthermia, myasthenia and cardiac arrhythmias. Neurological disorders other than epilepsy that are associated with ion channel mutations include episodic ataxia, migraine, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, schizophrenia, hyperekplexia, anxiety, depression, phobic obsessive symptoms, as well as neuropathic pain, inflammatory pain and chronic/acute pain. Some kidney disorders such as Bartter's syndrome, polycystic kidney disease and Dent's disease, secretion disorders such as hyperinsulinemic hypoglycemia of infancy and cystic fibrosis, and vision disorders such as congenital stationary night blindness and total colour-blindness may also be linked to mutations in ion channels.